Super Smash Tourney: The Ultimate Melee!
by dnr928
Summary: Chapter 11 up! Geek: Thank for your everlasting patronage!
1. Tourney Start!

Lilpenpal: Hi! Here is my cast, the smash characters, Sonic Adventure 2 1 player mode players and Waddle Dee!  
  
Here are the matches!  
  
Mewtwo VS. Kirby  
  
Shadow VS. Pichu  
  
Luigi VS. Waddle Dee  
  
Link VS. Young Link Knuckles VS. Tails  
  
Pikachu VS. Rouge  
  
Dr. Mario VS. Mario  
  
Bowser VS. Eggman  
  
Peach VS. Gannondorf  
  
DK VS. Marth  
  
Roy VS. Falco  
  
Fox VS. Jigglypuff  
  
Zelda/Sheik VS. Ness  
  
C. Falcon VS. Samus  
  
Luigi VS. Mr. Game & Watch  
  
Yoshi VS. Sonic 


	2. Sir Spits Alot

"The First matches! Sports fans, you don't want to miss!  
  
First up, Kirby and Mewtwo!  
  
In Shadow's realm!  
  
Music: Shadow's theme song.  
  
Attributes: Red Lava, Stairs, Swings, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles Flying around.  
  
START!  
  
Kirby swallows Mewtwo's tail, than swings it around. (Think Mario VS. Bowser in Mario 64)  
  
Mewtwo goes flying, but goes on a swing. "Ha! Miss!" Mewtwo shouted.  
  
Mewtwo teleported to the stairs.  
  
He brang out a goofball, than slammed the goofball (yes, goofball) on Kirby. Kirby took the goofball. He slammed it on Mewtwo, making him fall of the stage, but he grabbed a stair. Kirby came over and swallowed Mewtwo, than spit him out. Mewtwo did a Shadow Ball, making Kirby go backwards, thus, being knocked off.  
  
Wow, sportsfans! 


	3. The raging animals

Pichu yelped. Shadow laughed. Link held the goofball. "1! 2! 3! GO!" Shadow flew backward. Pichu used thundershock, but injured himself. BYEBYE! Shadow used Homing attack, and then Pichu used thunder just as Shadow was going to hit him, sending Shadow upward, which you have not figured out the stage, was Poke floats. "NO!!!!" Shadow screamed as he got hurled into the horizon. "GAME!" Link yelled as he slapped the goofball on the desk. Pichu wins, I will take flames, but FLUDD or Wartortle will douse them. 


	4. Gay VS Gluttant!

We are having a flame! Prince, Blastoise, Zudomon, FLUDD! Douse them!  
  
While they're out to kill "shadow wouldn't lose!" We'll have our third match!  
  
Slamofthegoofball 1!2!3!GO!  
  
Luigi goes up and kicks Dee. Dee goes up and swallows Luigi, than spits him out. "Too Farty." He spanked Luigi across the arena, where he farted when he got down.  
  
Dee sighed. "Why do I have to fight all the gay people?" Dee wins!  
  
And guess what?  
  
Shows a pic of SWL! Being traumatized 


	5. Sausages, anyone?

This story is only for ages within 6 months of 10 years old! (I changed the rating to PG)  
  
The two Links against each other. Classic. Expect a lot of pain. (This chapter will be cool.)  
  
Link: You can have my goofball, Roy.  
  
Roy: No! It's yours! Hey, since when have I been saying that!  
  
-Lilpenpal appears- "since I wanted you to!"  
  
Meanwhile, they are talking trash to each other.  
  
YL/Link: You going down!  
  
Roy: 1! 2! 3! Ready?  
  
Link: Ready!  
  
YL: Ready!  
  
Link: Let's get this done, all ready!  
  
Roy: Ready, SET, GOPHER!  
  
Roy chuckles*  
  
Roy: Ready set GO!  
  
Oh and YL has the first hit. But a scab appears on YL exactly where he hit Link! Link realizes this and spins himself around, stops, and hits YL with his sword. But Link has a hit on his eye, exactly where he hit Link. A few hits later.  
  
Link: I got it! (Slowly, Link edges toward the behind of Link and.) FART!  
  
(He meant to pick him up, but! His butt blasted him out of the arena! They both blast out of the arena!) The person with the most damage on him was Link, so YL wins this round! 


	6. 4 new tasty treats!

Knuckles VS. Tails and Pikachu VS. Rouge. (If I have time, I might as well put in Mario VS. Dr. Mario. I'll tell you who wins DM VS M, it's. (where the heck was the drum roll?) DM! With a last minute pill, he got healthy and Mario got damaged.  
  
Knux: I'm ready Freddy.  
  
Freddygeek: GO!  
  
Tails: DIE!  
  
Knux claws Tail's machine. Tails flew. Knux glided. Tails threw a punch. Knux threw one back, only to find out that that one met air, as his feet were on the ground. Tails was on fire, and smashed Knuckles, knocking him out.  
  
1.2.3. Tails wins!  
  
Pikachu VS. Rouge. Rouge glided. Pikachu did thunder while Rouge was in the air. 1.2.3. Pikachu wins!  
  
DM wins M VS. DM.  
  
Eggman VS. Bowser.  
  
Eggman throws lasers at Bowser, and Bowser throws fire at the machine. Eggman, without a machine, surrenders. Bowser wins! 


	7. The shortest fights ever!

Ganondorf threw Peach out of the arena. DK did ground pound. Marth poked him in the stomach. DK ran around, and did flips. He did the slammer, and Marth went flying. He got caught in the barrel. He came up with a nice surprise for DK to end the fight. Roy did sword tricks. Falco did gun tricks. They both lowered themselves to the arena. (Falco: That's it!)  
  
Roy: That's it! Hot dog! (The hot dog thrown fits into Falco's gun, severly handicapping him. Say bu-bye! Roy said, then hooked him with his sword. With one swipe, it was over. Fox vs. Jigglypuff. Fox shot her. 


	8. Unvealing of ROUND 2

Zelda/Sheik VS. Ness.  
  
Ness used his mind. to make Zelda use attacks! On Paula! Ness kicked Zelda, which made her fall over. Zelda was in the air, and dove at Ness. (OH BUT I DO) Ness yelled, and roundhouse punched Zelda.  
  
C. Falcon VS. Samus  
  
They decided to settle this with an arguing tournament.  
  
Samus: You beep beep Beep!  
  
C. Falcon You -bepp-er-beep-er better stop beep ing on my beep beer!  
  
Link shrugged at Ness. OK, 13 days later, Samus won by blasting C. Falcon. The fight started the day before yesterday's tomorrow's tomorrow. It lasted 4 seconds.  
  
Luigi, you entered twice. Oh, so Bob here fights against Mr. G&W. (Bob: So, no punches, no kicks to the shin, not to fracture the ankle. Mr G&W picks up Bob, and sets him on fire. 1.2.3. MR G&W wins!  
  
Yoshi VS. Sonic. They both raced at each other. Sonic jumped back. Yoshi swallowed Sonic. Sonic rolled into a ball and Spiked Yoshi, and Yoshi's toungue got hurt.  
  
ROUND 2!  
  
Mewtwo/ Sonic  
  
Pichu/ MR G&W  
  
Waddle Dee/ Samus  
  
Fox/ Young Link  
  
Tails/ Roy  
  
Pikachu/ Marth  
  
Dr. Mario/ Gannondorf  
  
Billybob/ Bowser 


	9. ROUND 2 or sometin like like it

Mewtwo blasted Sonic with all he had, and Sonic rolled into a ball. Mewtwo got hurt, but kicked the ball- out of the arena, but Sonic rebounded, and went on Mewtwo's LSS.  
  
Sonic wins! Pichu thunderbolted Mr. G&W.  
  
Samus blasted Waddle Dee, although Waddle Dee climbed, only to find out he climed on Samus!  
  
FOX VS YOUNG LINK IS NEXT! 


	10. Unvealing of Round 3!

Fox: I'M WINNING!  
  
YL: I need this for the poor!  
  
Fox got the first hit, a jab to YL'S cheek. But YL span around with his sword, severely injuring Fox. Fox shot right at the center; only to find out he made YL stronger!  
  
YL: You are in a world of hurt now!  
  
With that, YL points his sword upward, and it turned golden. Azulacuu! He cried out, and sliced through Fox's head.  
  
Tails flew around, but Roy took a chunk out of Tails' tails. Tails was in Roy's mouth! Roy spit him out around the edge, but Tails flew. Tails raced towards Roy, and got a sword. Roy sent a beam, hijacking all of the Sonic characters. Azulacuu! Tails screamed, and with a flash of gold, everything left of Roy was- well, on the stadium.  
  
Marth picked up his sword. Pikachu took a chunk out of it. It broke into a million pieces.  
  
Marth: (With a horrified look) W. WH. WHAT Have.. YOU DONE?  
  
He took of his bandana, used it as a white towel, and smeared it across his face. Suddenly, he was coming to see the golden sword.  
  
Azuulacuu! Pikachu thunder bolted it. Marth, dumbfounded, lie down, defeated.  
  
Gannondorf Vs. Dr. Mario Gannondorf brought down his fist. He drew it back. His eyes went howling blue. He Geruda Punched Dr. Mario.  
  
Billybob: SNORF! NOW, NO PUN. Bowser set him on fire.  
  
Bowser wins!  
  
Round 3  
  
Sonic VS. Bowser Gannondorf VS. Pichu Samus VS. Pikachu Young Link Vs. Tails 


	11. Round 3 See You in the Semis!

Bowser set Sonic on fire, but Sonic dove away went under Bowser's LSS, and spiked it. Hits Left: It went from 10 to 9. (9 Hits! Sonic wailed.) It started in the middle of the arena again. This time Sonic spiked it, and did his ring ball,  
  
5 hits left. Bowser swung his arms like a monkey, but still, Sonic got 3 hits on him.  
  
2 left! He yelled as Bowser picked him up. Unfortunately for Bowser, Sonic was dropped right under the LSS! Say bye-bye! Sonic said as he dropped under the LSS and got 2 hits.  
  
Gannondorf Geruda Punched Pichu. Pichu thunderbolted Gannondorf. Gannondorf, im mid air, got thundered again, sending him flying.  
  
Samus blasted Pikachu, but Pikachu bounced right on Samus LSS. 3 hits left. (He did just that)  
  
Pikachu: Well, little bro, I'm facing you next round!  
  
Tails flew the opposite of Young Link. YL pounded Tails. Tails made a retching noise. Tails pumped his fist down, and blasted YL.  
  
See you in the semis, a wild round! Eager companions  
  
Sonic VS. Tails Pichu VS. Pikachu  
  
Companions day at Lil' Dean's Weenie Hut Dome! 


	12. Semifianals! 182 words?

Pichu VS. Pikachu  
  
Pichu: You ready to go, Pikachu!?  
  
Pikachu: Only if you are, Pichu.  
  
Pichu: Okay, Let's dance!  
  
(They do literally what Pichu says.)  
  
Dome: Lil Dean's Weenie Hut  
  
Attributes: Hot dogs flying everywhere. And platforms are hot dogs with smiles on their faces.  
  
Pikachu punched Pichu, and a hot dog knocked Pikachu off his posture. Pichu took many hot dogs, stuck them all together, and whacked Pikachu in the cheek. But before this could all happen, Pikachu thunder bolted the hotdog line and Pichu was shocked, literally!  
  
Pikachu did the same thing, knowing Pichu couldn't have the experience to WHAT? He was shocking the wire! And Pikachu was directly below it! Uh-oh.  
  
One last CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was heard before the match ended. 7-Year-old Brother surpassed 12-year-old brother in the rankings! What an upset victory for young Pichu today, beating older brother Pikachu to go to the finals!  
  
Sonic VS. Tails  
  
Rules: It's a survival test! You must hang on to a bar with Arboks, Vibravas, Croconaws, Sevipers, Zangoose, Sandslash, Sharpedo, those kind of pokemon like Swampert, Mawille, Exploud,  
  
Sonic: We get the point!  
  
They make it to the sixth or seventh level without falling when,  
  
Tails: Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhha!  
  
Sonic goes on to the finals.  
  
Sonic VS. Pichu next time! 


End file.
